Gone and Never returning
by canarycreams
Summary: Albus and Minerva fight Voldemort as Harry watches. Harry then witnesses the end to the most tragic love affair at Hogwarts...


DISCLAIMER: None of it's mine..I'm just using them. It's all the wonderful JK Rowling's works!

This is my first fic. Probably not the best you've ever seen..but I would LOVE if you would read it and review it! Thanks a lot

This fic is PG for one mild sware, character death and tragedy. 

Here it is…

***************************************************************

Harry was hiding.

It was only moments before that a dark, hooded

figure appeared on his front lawn on 4 Privet Drive, 

and he had seen headmaster and deputy 

headmistress appear instantly on his lawn. 

He was had been instructed by Dumbledore to hide 

in his house on 4 Privet Drive, and watch from a small peephole.

He was dumbfounded at the scene before him, and 

was slowly recovering from the initial shock of 

Voldemort appearing on his front lawn. 

Two of the professors he loved most were fighting

Voldemort. There was his deputy Headmistress

Professor McGonagall, whose stern expression was

gone, and she was fighting with vigor and 

determination. 

And leading her in the fighting was Dumbledore.

Harry watched as Dumbledore took on the Dark Lord.

He had known that Dumbledore was powerful, but 

now Harry realized why he was the one the Dark 

Lord had always feared. 

He watched as he skillfully applied spells and 

dodged them, while his faithful deputy headmistress 

helped him along. He fought with power that Harry 

had never seen before. 

He watched as the two professors became bruised

, wounded and more exhausted than they had ever 

become before. They were getting tired, and the 

Dark Lord knew it.

__

"Archiada Bludobospa!" Voldemortsaid as he threw 

out his wand to cast a spell on Professor 

McGonagall. McGonagall threw out her wand to 

recite the defense spell, but she was too late. She 

was thrown to a nearby large rock, and hit it with a 

surprisingly loud crack. She started to bleed on the 

side of her face.

"MINERVA!" shouted Dumbledore.

"I'm fine," she said in a raspy voice, "keep going! You 

must defeat him!"

She yelled loudly as she saw the posed figure of 

Voldemort standing behind her beloved husband, 

Albus Dumbledore.

"ALBUS!!" she screamed, "MOVE! LOOK OUT!"

"Adiamenta Nificopa!" the Dark Lord said loudly.

But Albus was too concerned with Minerva to be

concerned with his own well-being.

Minerva gasped as she saw a knife hurtling through

the air, directly at Dumbledore's back.

As Harry watched this horrid scene in front of him, he 

got out of his hiding place and screamed loudly.

"DUMBLEDORE!" Harry yelled, "GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!'

Dumbledore turned and looked his way, and as he looked…

It struck.

He started gasping for breath. Pain overtook him and he fell too the ground.

"You @!#$z$" Harry yelled to Voldemort. 

He scrambled for his wand and yelled,

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

He watched as the Dark Lord fell to the ground,

ending years of suffering and grief. Harry threw 

down his wand in triumph, ending the prophecy that

haunted his life.

"Albus!" he heard Minerva shriek, "Albus…it's over..Harry killed him! Albus..ALBUS!"

Dumbledore stirred as he heard Minerva's voice. 

"He killed him? " he said in a raspy voice, 

"good..good…its over now..all over."

He looked at the blood on his robes. 

"Am I hurt?" He whispered

"Yes," Minerva said shakingly. Harry noticed 

there were tears in her eyes. Minerva also had blood

on her face. She was in pain too. 

But she was too concerned with her love to care. 

"Yes, you are hurt," she said.

"My beloved, kiss me." Albus replied.

Minerva bent down over his weak body and kissed 

him. The love of her life would not die, she told 

herself. No. Never. There are too many losses 

already, she could not possibly lose the one she 

loved the most, the most powerful wizard in the 

world, Albus Dumbledore.

"Minerva, I think I am dying." Albus said.

"No, no you're not." Minerva said with a shaking voice. 

"Minerva, my love, please understand. You have 

to become Headmistress and watch over my 

students. You must embrace them all with warm 

hearts and an open mind,"

Albus said shakingly.

"Albus, you are NOT dying! YOU CAN'T! I love 

you.."

"Minerva, my dear, you must promise. Promise 

to take care of all my students. I do not want 

anything to happen to them."

"Albus..you aren't.."

"Please promise…" he said despairingly.

"I promise…" She was crying now.

"Tabby, my sweet, don't cry. Soon we will all be together."

She laid down on top of him and cried.

"I love you Minerva McGonagall. Watch my 

students..protect them..I……love……you………"

He then breathed his last.

"NO!" she yelled "NO..Albus, come back! I…need..you…." 

She burst into tears and laid her head down onto 

Albus' chest. He was still warm, and somewhat 

comforting, as he always had been. 

She wanted to lay there forever. She wanted to 

spend the rest of her life, there, in that spot. She 

loved him.

Harry watched the tragic loss right before his eyes. 

He had never known what went on between the 

headmaster and his deputy headmistress. They must

have had a tragic love affair, one that they had to 

keep secret all along. Tears sprang to his eyes as he 

thought of them together, and Albus' tragic death, 

leaving one of the duo alone. 

Alone.

He watched as she laid there and closed her eyes. 

He wanted to comfort her in some way, but he wasn't

sure how. He was still stern Professor McGonagall 

to him, and she wasn't sure how she would react.

He stood there for what felt like hours, and then bent 

down next to her. He held her hand. She looked up 

at him and hugged him, and cried.

He cried too.

He hugged her awkwardly, as they tragically 

mourned the life of their beloved headmaster, 

Professor Dumbledore. 

**FIN**

I would love it if you would review it! Thanks! Constructive Criticism is welcome!


End file.
